Mary Schmidt
Mary Schmidt is the main protagonist of Five Nights at Candy's, being that she is the security guard of the resturant. Appearance Mary appeared as a little girl wearing a black dress and bright green sleeves and pantlegs with black shoes,as a child, as she saw the truth behind Rat and Cat's suit Actors death. Night 1 Mary is asked by The Rat to play hide-and-seek before the show. When she hides in the closet or under the table, a jumpscare of The RAT plays, and the cutscene ends. Night 2 Mary once again appears in the Night Minigame and found The Cat at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and The Cat asks Mary if she want to play hide-and-seek. When the player is caught, the Cat jumpscare follows, and the cutscene ends. Night 3 Mary is recognized by The Rat from the first night cutscene, and he asks if they want to play hide-and-seek again. When she is caught, the same RAT jumpscare follows, and the cutscene ends. Night 4 The Cat once again appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and doesn't recognizes the player from the Second night minigame, and asks Mary if she want to play hide-and seek. In the Night 5's Cutscene, Mary, after telling Rat she will play hide n' go seek with him and the other children, tries to find a place to hide, but all of the places, including the closet used by the player other previous nights, are all taken by the other children. As Cat runs out of the "Staff Only" room, leaving the door open and unlocked, Mary decides to hide in the Closet within that room. Soon after, The Rat claims that he saw her run in, and The Puppeteer appears, then starts chewing The Actor in the Rat's costume out for being drunk during work hours. After, the event of Night 5, Mary came out from her hiding place and make her way to the entrance of the restaurant. Where it is raining and a police officer is waiting to see if people are still in the restaurant. *When Mary exits the building on night 6. Police Officer: Hey! You shouldn't be here! Oh no! You were in there the whole time? I'm so SORRY! I thought you said the place was cleared out! Don't cry Missy, where are your parents? Mary's Dad: You don't understand sir, My daughter is still in there! *Mary's Dad and a Police Officer find Mary. Mary's Dad: MARY! *He walks up and hug her. Mary's Dad: oh Mary! I was so worried! Sorry,they were getting everyone out! I tried to tell them, but they had to get everyone out... I'm sorry for leaving you in there. Trivia * She based on 1983 Victim. Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Heroes Category:Parents Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Complete Angel Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Siblings Category:Parody/Homeage Category:Cowards Category:Selfless Category:Self-Aware Category:Kid Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Brutes